Bedsores—also called pressure sores or pressure ulcers—are injuries to skin and underlying tissues that result from prolonged pressure on the skin. Bedsores most often develop on skin that covers bony areas of the body, such as the heel, ankles, hips or buttocks. People most at risk of bedsores are those with a medical condition that limits their ability to change positions, requires them to use a wheelchair or confines them to a bed for prolonged periods. Bedsores can develop quickly and are often difficult to treat. Several care strategies can help prevent some bedsores and promote healing.
Anyone sitting in a chair, lying on a bed, or otherwise immobilized for a prolonged period of time can inflame pressure points. Continued inflammation of pressure points caused by being in the same position for extended periods of time can cause sores to appear in affected areas. This is particularly problematic for elderly or disabled persons who for health reasons spend extended periods sitting or lying down. What is needed is a medical lift chair or similar furniture product that prevents pressure points from prolonged sitting.